Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom
Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom|image = |region = Toussaint|location =Trading Post signpost, which is northeast of the Coronata Vineyard signpost. |reward = ?? / 350-400 }}Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom is a quest in the Blood and Wine Expansion. This page contains the walkthrough for Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom, a side quest in The Witcher 3: Blood and Wine. Journal entry While wandering around Toussaint, Geralt did not neglect his vocation and the true core of his existence, namely, pursuing and slaying monsters. Having found a notice on a notice board, posted by a merchant guild beset by some beast, the witcher decided to go to the appointed spot to learn about the details of the matter. At his destination, Geralt found a ransacked camp. It looked as if it had been destroyed recently. He also happened on the bodies of two merchants. Their wounds had clearly been caused by a monster of ample size. While combing the surrounding area, the witcher happened on Count Borhis di Salvaress, who claimed the monster Geralt was tracking was a silver basilisk - the last surviving specimen of the subspecies which also happened to be the Count's wildlife roaming pet, a pet the nobleman desperately wished the witcher would spare. To make matters worse, it turned out the basilisk was also the quarry of a small company of Crinfrid Reavers. Tips and Tricks * Letting the basilisk live, will prove your compassion and for the quest "There Can Be Only One" * If you let the basilisk live, refuse additional coin from Count Borhis di Salvaress, to prove your generosity for the quest "There Can Be Only One Walkthrough # You can pick up this side quest from the Cockatrice Inn notice board. # Once you have the quest head to the campsite, which is located at the Trading Post signpost, which is northeast of the Coronata Vineyard signpost. # Once at the campsite, examine some paw prints, and the corpse of the man # Count Borhis arrives on his horse and says he is the owner of the basilisk and he doesn't wish you to kill it. # After talking with him use Witcher Senses to find more clues to where the basilisk is. Examine some basilisk scales, acid burn marks on a log, and some crushed barrels containing tannin. # After examining the objects, use Witcher Senses to follow the the scent of the venom and tannin. The scent will lead you west/northwest. When you get near a tree, there will be a blood stain you can examine. Follow the trail of the bloodstains west. You'll come across the corpse of the second victim. # Examine the corpse, then continue following the scent west. You'll come across the sound of human voices. Talk to them to find out they are reavers who are hunting the basilisk. # Talk to them and you'll have two possible outcomes of how to end the quest, either by not killing the basilisk, or killing it. If you choose not to kill it, you'll be able to end the quest without any fighting, and will be rewarded with 350 crowns. Alternatively # If you choose to kill it, the reavers will ask whether you want them to help from range with their crossbows or use their weapons up close. The silver basilisk Iocast, is weak to Draconid Oil, Aaard and Ignisigns. Using the Golden Oriole potion may also prove useful. # After killing it, the reavers will reward you with 400 crowns and you can obtain a silver basilisk trophy from the corpse. This completes the quest. Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:Blood and Wine quests